


Бутерброд наносит ответный удар

by sakuramai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Genderswap, Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Jasper has a midlife crisis, Pre-Relationship, Rosalie is a feminist we don't deserve, Rule 63, food fights back, my female Skull is always crack cmon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Скалл де Морт бессмертна даже с её живым человеческим сердцем. Это, однако, не значит, что она не вызывает определённый аппетит.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Skull
Kudos: 20





	Бутерброд наносит ответный удар

Когда Джаспер (снова) Уитлок завернул неоново-городским вечером в переулок, чтобы в порыве благородства спасти какую-то смертную от себе подобного, он не предполагал ничего интересного, разве что драку. Как сам-себе-психолог, Джаспер быстро рассудил, что для пост-разводной депрессии спустить пар было именно тем, что нужно: адреналин, мысли по типу "ох-как-я-хорош" и так далее. Тем более, спасая беззащитную даму от какого-то мудака; (потому что горький опыт с Беллой Свон показывал, что чем раньше мудакам отрывать головы, тем лучше для всех). 

Драки хотелось.   
Ни один мужчина не способен объяснить женщине, почему порой его так сильно тянет сцепиться с себе подобным. Эммет, весёлый и лёгкий на подъём, его, Джаспера, понимал. Карлайл, спокойный и мирный, понимал. Эдвард не был способен понять, (даже несмотря на свой дар), но, опять же, он ведь дольше всех ходил в девственниках...

Ещё его, как ни странно, понимала Розали. Но ей и не нужно было ничего объяснять: когда Джаспер ссорился с Элис, в их с Эмметом спальне его всегда ждала приставка с последней версией игры "Мортал Комбат". Розали никогда никого не утешала — факт; но если после ссоры с Элис он, (неизменно играя за Эррона Блэка), убивал её Милину, мощь женской ярости всё-таки на него не обрушивалась, и каждый раз это ощущалось как ураган, пролетевший мимо родного ранчо. 

В последнюю неделю приставки не хватало. Воспоминания о хороших годах с Элис затмевали сознание, и даже гимн армии конфедератов, звучащий в наушниках за тысячу долларов, не вытягивал из той ямы, которую копал себе Уитлок. Им говорили, что они — хорошая пара. Всепонимающий Джаспер и его всезнайка. Но жизнь, как и смерть, имеет привычку сводить и разводить людей, как сводили и разводили свои ножки в чулках салунные шлюхи его эпохи.

И поэтому, конечно, золотоглазый Джаспер, почуяв драку, побежал на неё едва не вприпрыжку. Спасать незнакомую девушку от незнакомого вампира. Спускать пар. Он уже продумал наиболее подходящую и красивую комбинацию движений, но —   
Джаспер в нерешительности остановился.   
Тот вампир, (чернокожий, и старому южанину-расисту Майору захотелось убить его хотя бы поэтому), уже впился ей в шею. Если отдёрнуть его, то на одного хищника на этой планете станет больше; но нужна ли ему морока, ведь та же Белла была слишком юной, слишком доброй и слишком проблемной —

— Ты чё кусаешься? — вытаращилась смертная, потирая рану на шее с порванной артерией. Кровь брызгала во все стороны.   
Главное, она даже не испугалась, аура её чувств предполагала только чистейший ахуй и немного возмущения.

Атаковавший вампир встал столбом. Растерянно моргнул.  
— А ты чё ещё живая?

Это было бы похоже на мексиканский стэндофф, если бы человек и вампир не выглядели взаимно ошалевшими.   
Жертва — дама, даже мисс, с фиолетовыми волосами — поставила руки в боки. Прищурилась, как ковбой перед красивым манёвром, (и мёртвые вампирские бабочки в животе Джаспера проснулись, будто на Судный День). 

— Ну, дорогой, ты явно берега попутал.

В изящных ладонях блеснула сталь. Джаспер с любопытством пронаблюдал, как невезучему вампиру легким движением распороли горло. В ту же секунду полыхнуло фиолетовым, безголосый вампир в панике схватился за шею и имел честь осыпаться пеплом. 

Её цветной огонёк явно имел большее воздействие на вампиров, чем обычный. 

Джаспер, шагнувший из тени, не думая протянул ей белоснежный платок. Женщина смерила его оценивающим взглядом, судя по всему нашла его ничего себе парнем, вытерла свой нож и только потом уже лицо. И затем шею. В какой-то момент артерия успела закрыться.

Внешне она напоминала Элис, вне всяких сомнений: прической, формой черепа и тела, тонкими чертами лица и даже ресницами. Но эманирующая от неё азартная воинственность, вкупе с фиолетовыми глазами и волосами — это было так индивидуально, что хватало за душу. Её свежая рана затянулась в шрам, и он откуда-то знал, что на ней, как и на нём, их достаточно. 

И хотя сам воздух переулка был пропитан кровью, Джаспер не чувствовал голода.   
Есть ли обратное явление от известного _ла туа кантанте_?  
 _Кем должна быть эта девушка, чтобы пережить смертельную рану и избежать неотвратимого превращения?_

— Скалл де Морт, — представилась она, протягивая улыбку.   
Хищница, понял Джаспер, разве что добрая. Но ведь и ему в своё время, когда Конфедерация не была пустым звуком, говорила Мария с окровавленной усмешкой: «негоже палачу держаться за принципы». А выжил тот, кто оказался прав.

Он протянул Скалл руку, не побоявшись испачкаться:  
— Джаспер Уитлок.

**Author's Note:**

> Моя theme song для Джаспера:  
> https://m.vk.com/wall-112401322_478
> 
> очень люблю отзывы :3


End file.
